


Weird

by blackberry_pop



Series: Devil's Heir [1]
Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Demon!Anti, F/M, Hellscape, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Tentacle Dick, Unusual penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_pop/pseuds/blackberry_pop
Summary: In which you're the daughter of the Devil and Jack is satisfying your needsInspired by Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/gifts).



It was weird.

We were naked, flesh building a layer of lovely sweat where they pressed together. His skin wasn’t hot. It wasn’t cold. It was a temperature I could not put into words because such an adjective did not exist where I did. It was like seeing a new color, or hearing a word in another language spoken by two or three mouths. It turned my stomach in the most pleasant way, I grudgingly thought. A deep part of my soul stirred at the feeling of this, though, it knew but would never resurface. Just having the knowledge, no matter how deeply buried, was enough to keep my thoughts from crowding and becoming too loud. A stray curl fell in front of my face and I lifted it to place behind my head. I unglued our bodies from the top and looked into the ocean blue of this one’s eyes. Sure he wasn’t nearly as alluring as the others, didn’t radiate sexual prowess and desire like the rest. I had no idea how he was even in hell, with a demeanor so sweet. My Father made the realm out to be some landscape that I could never comprehend, a land of eternal suffering and infinite skulls for me to step on. Demons like this one existed, though, I had seem an amalgam of creatures before the Darkness took over me, there was more variety that even my partially demon brain had the power to realize. And I would have them all...because the universes are all unfair and I was given more than those below me.

I was often consumed by the manifestations of my Inner. They were their own individual, just like the stout demon who had spawned the moment a human had split into halves; at the same time they were ultimately her, much like the unique demon beneath my naked body. He was reflected who he was independently. The most common Inner had been Envy for the longest time, steering the wheel from behind the scenes. But after my trip to the molten springs, Lust stirred now. She was there constantly, brimming below the surface, whispering all sorts of desires and pushing images inside of my head. I woke from spaces of slumber with my own claws deep in my skin, bleeding sapphire against sheets. Father had found me in such a state one night, and coyly reminded me that I was to be given whatever I wanted, and if it was sex I desired than he could seek out his most talented demons to satisfy his favorite child.

I had only gone through two, one that strung me out with pleasure that never crested until I could no longer remember a tongue that wasn’t native to Hell. My mouth still feels cold when I consider the layered and stilted format of the words I had uttered that night. Had my powers been more realized, he told me that I would have cursed him. The second was the special case, that had split himself between the day and the infinite night. His words were worse than what would be considered sin and he’d overloaded me with pleasure until I was certain Lust had died from how full she was. Still, the following night she returned and cried out tenfold. The second Incubus, it seemed, had spoiled her, and she demanded so much that my thoughts had not been linear for some time. That was when my Father suggested him.

His hair was a vibrant green, as grassy as it was poisonous, his eyes were a blue like the sky. They were warm, but I could see flecks of neon green at times that were cold and dangerous. Perhaps they would one day cover those gentle blues, make him look like the demon he was supposed to act like. Lust had no power to judge, though. She had mounted him and explored the paper white skin of his body the moment he entered my chambers. The eternal branch of hellfire in the corner of my room cast shadows over his face, it at least gave him a hint of Darkness. He had removed my clothes and taken us to the chaise without words. I had straddled him, letting the heat of my true home guide my body.

Looking down at him, he parted pouty pink lips and smiled at me. The others had teeth that were almost comically outrageous, but this one had teeth that were nearly human, save for the double fangs on either side of his top row of teeth. I ached to run my tongue along them, to let the razor edge pierce my flesh and delight me in delicate pain. His body was made different from the rest. His physique was, just like his teeth, surprisingly human, save for the most important part.That part was instead a tiny slit at the apex of his thighs. I had first considered it being a vagina, and decided I still would not mind sex with the weird demon, until he reached down and I heard it. A gloriously wet sound, like someone splitting skin with a sharp weapon, and then a long, slick appendage. The demon uttered a curse that sounded too alien and more than familiar. The shade of it would drive a normal human to madness, but my Dark soul writhed in pleasure, perhaps this was a favorite color.

It rubbed over my flesh curiously, like some of the demons that had never seen the demi-mortal form that was my own. It was still the part of an Incubus, it had dealt with my specific parts before. My fingers smoothed through the demon’s hair, I could feel the shadows lurking near his scalp. There was something within him, I had to remember, the true Darkness that he worked so impossibly to hide. I felt my muscles constrict at the thought of meeting this alter, but knew it would be a matter of time. His tentacle slid over my clit, whatever liquid it secreted sent shocks of electricity through my body. I had read in one of the translated texts that Incubi had aphrodisiac-like properties in their bodily fluids. His was definitely the strongest. Without warning, it entered me. Like a talented animal, it reoriented its shape and size within me. I was often opposed to the demon’s touch, it always felt too cold or hot and too far away from the other half of my being. This Incubus was the perfect unidentifiable temperature, and his arms wound around me and my face was merging with his. Just the feeling of his saliva made my muscles contract. I noticed that he didn’t move, did not even grind his hips against mine. Instead the lovely tentacle did all the work. It undulated inside of me and loosely simulated sex, except for how the thinner end of it wound about and explored my insides, prodding at my walls until that perfect spot was hit. I arched toward his pale chest, my lips unsealing from his and the flames behind me burning stronger. “There?” He asked. The first word uttered between us. I nodded and the tentacle listened from deep within me. It worked that spot in some kind of way and suddenly I was reaching peak after peak. Lust sat in the base of my spine, collecting every ounce of my desire. The Incubus brought one of his hands low, and he smoothed his thumb over my clit with just enough pressure to intensify the feelings inside me. I kissed him again to hide my embarrassment over making such obscene noises like that of a common whore, and nicked my tongue on one of those fangs. I screamed. The pain was more delicious than any food I could’ve eaten. He picked up on that, something dark and high-pitched similar to a laugh vibrated in the back of his throat. His free hand unsheathed powerful claws that dug into the flesh of my ass, and I came harder than ever before.

I was done with him, had even let him have an orgasm after the wonderful treat of several of my own. When he finished, I lifted my body from on top of his and laid naked in front of the dancing lilac fire before me. I could feel the wound on my ass and knew it was still bleeding onto the ancient carpet, it thrilled me. I had a distant thought that I never got this Incubus’s name.

“Are you done with him?”

Father was in the doorway, tastefully turned from me as I was still without clothes. I summoned a robe made from the night sky and the world of nightmares then rose from my spot while adjusting my curls. “I suppose, but he can stay as long as he’d like. I think I’m a bit of a fan of this one.” Said demon was still sitting on the chaise, though he had clothed himself and refused to meet the eyes of either of us. Father huffed and glared down at me. “I spoil you more and more each day, daughter. You may keep him in the palace for one night. After, he is to be returned to work for me.” He was gone, the space he had occupied now empty once more. I turned to the grinning green-haired Incubus still sitting. He had his eyes to the floor, and even looked fidgety in place. I came over and lifted his chin so he met my eyes. It was always the same result, whatever was reflected in my gaze made demons flinch, and this one was no different. “I never got your name, demon.” He uttered a series of syllables that layered over top one another, all silvery and light but sharp as well. One of those layers was rough with Darkness, I could taste that voice, it was closer than my new friend liked it to be. I smiled and he melted under me.

I couldn’t wait to break that Darkness free.

**Author's Note:**

> Recently read 'Down the Many Winding Paths' and the Jack scene inspired me to write this. Hope I didn't just semi-plagarize because that'd be super rude and annoying.
> 
> First fic so please be gentle!


End file.
